jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy's Colony
Percy's Colony are recurring characters in the Disney Junior animated series, Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They are a large group of talking penguins who are led by Percy the Penguin and reside in Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon. Background As Percy revealed during his debut he and his colony originally lived on a small patch of ice somewhere within the middle of the Never Sea before coming to the island of Never Land. Do to there first icy home melting away. Percy set off alone with a signal beacon-like statue to find Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon setting the stage for when he meets Jake and his crew in "Jake's Cool New Matey. Role in the series Percy's colony are mentioned in the episode "Jake's Cool New Matey". When Percy washed on to Pirate Island beach on an ice raft. He informs Jake and his crew he is on the search for a new home for himself and his penguin colony called Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon located somewhere on Never Land, where it's winter all year round. Jake and his crew agreed to help Percy on his search for his new home which was located on the other side of Never Peak Mountain. While on their travels, Percy brought along a statue that Captain Hook plotted to steal from the sea pups and Percy. Jake and his friends finally make it to Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon and Percy was thrilled to be in his icy paradise and reviled to his new friend that the statue was a beacon to summon his colony. Hook and his crew confront the little penguin and the puny pirates and demands that hand over the statue, they refuse resulting in a snowball fight between both pirate crews Hook soon gain the upper hand on Jake and his crew but Hook didn't count on their reinforcement Percy's colony to turn the tide driving Hook and his crew back to the Jolly Roger. Percy and his colony return in the episode "Play It Again, Cubby!", Jake and his friend's journey to Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon to learn the rest of the song stuck in Cubby's head. Percy reveals the final verse of the song. Percy and his colony notice Hook and his crew disguised as snowmen, later pummeling the captain and his crew with snowballs. The penguin colony reappear in the episode "The Arctic Pearl.",Percy returns to his colony with Jake and his crew after enjoying some sledding. Percy notices his friend Pearl is missing among the other penguins. One of the penguins informs Percy, that Pearl went out to explore the uncharted section Chilly Canyon. Noticing a storm is brewing Percy decides to search for her. In the episode "The Legendary Snow-Foot!."Percy was making snow sculptures with Jake and his crew. When he and the rest of the penguins hear the large footsteps of the legendary Snow-Foot, a yeti that inhabits the far regions of Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon. Percy asks his fellow penguins to join him in the search for Snow-Foot. But the other penguins have heard various tales of Snow-Foot as a feared creature of the canyon and are quite scared of him. In the episode "Into the Heart of Coldness", The penguin colony and Pearl are tricked by a new visitor who has enter Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon, promising colony the perfect icy paradise on an icy summit. But it turns out it was a merely a trap set up by that wicked wizard ShiverJack. Percy accompanies Jake and his crew as they journey to ShiverJack's frozen fortress and rescues Pearl and the rest of the penguins. While Percy's Colony doesn't physically appear in the episode "Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey",during the musical montage In a Winter Never Land Jake and his crew accompanied by ChillyZack ride a sled through stands with the penguins likeness on it. Percy's Colony is briefly mentioned by Jake as he suggests that ChillyZack stay in Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon and the penguins would look out for him. Members *Percy (leader) *Pearl *Patrick *Penny *Patricia *Petunia *Pickle *Pappy *Pally *Paulie Episode Appearances Gallery Percy the penguin09.jpg Percy the penguin14.jpg PercyIzzJake-The Artic Pearl01.jpg Percy-Play It Again, Cubby!11.jpg Percy-Play It Again, Cubby!10.jpg Percy-Play It Again, Cubby!09.jpg Percy-Play It Again, Cubby!01.jpg Groupshot- Into the Heart of Coldness.jpg Izzy&Pearl-Into the Heart of Coldness.jpeg Percy&Peral- Into the Heart of Coldness.jpg Chilly Canyon-Into the Heart of Coldness.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness04.jpg Izzy-Into the Heart of Coldness03.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness20.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness14.jpg Jake&crew-Into the Heart of Coldness16.jpg Shiverjack&Pearl-Into the Heart of Coldness01.jpg Shiverjack&Pearl-Into the Heart of Coldness02.jpg Pearl-Into the Heart of Coldness01.jpg Jake-Into the Heart of Coldness06.jpg Pearl-Into the Heart of Coldness06.jpg Pearl-Into the Heart of Coldness05.jpg Pearl-Into the Heart of Coldness03.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness12.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness11.jpg Pearl-Into the Heart of Coldness02.jpg Penguins-Into the heart of coldness08.jpg Penguins-Into the heart of coldness05.jpg Penguins-Into the heart of coldness04.jpg Penguins-Into the heart of coldness03.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldnes46.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldness02.jpg Penguins-The Arctic Pearl03.jpg Penguins-The Arctic Pearl02.jpg Penguins-The Arctic Pearl01.jpg Penguins-The Arctic Pearl04.jpg Penguins-Into the heart of coldness01.jpg Penguins-Into the heart of coldness02.jpg Penguins-Into the heart of coldness06.jpg JakeCubby&Skully-The Arctic Pearl01.jpg Jake&crew-The Arctic Pearl06.jpg Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl07.jpg Percy Pearl&Hook-The Arctic Pearl05.jpg Groupshot-The Arctic Pearl04.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey05.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey04.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey02.jpg Penguins-Jake's Cool New Matey.jpg Penguins-Jake's Cool New Matey02.jpg Groupshot-The Legendary Snow-Foot!04.jpg Percy's Colony-The Legendary Snow-Foot01.jpg Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon06.jpg Percy's Colony-Jake's Cool New Matey01.jpg Shiverjack-Into the Heart of Coldnes52.jpg Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Marine Animals Category:Males Category:Penguins Category:Recurring Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Character groups